Becoming a makeup artist
by Seasonsof-lovee
Summary: It's a future fic! Sonny deals with her daughter's aspirations to become a makeup artist. It's my first try, please give comments to improve! Thank you! xoxo


Sonny had no clue what was about to unfold.

'MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' she heard the cry of her baby from the other end of the house.

She quickly screwed the cap of the baby bottle recently filled with milk back on and hurried back to the playroom.

" Mama's coming! What the matter swee-," Sonny stopped in midsentence as she stared at her five year old daughter playing with her –what was that, her makeup?

Sarah's face was caked with purple eye shadow, which she smeared on the 10 month old Connor as well. Well, technically it became sort of a purple blusher. Not a bad look, Sonny noted with a slight smile.

"Do you like what I did to Connor?" Sarah's doe like eyes immediately made her mother soften up and smile.

"Yes, I think you put in on very nicely." Sarah jumped up and down, and clambered on top of her mother, who was in the process of gently wiping off the makeup on Connor.

"Can I do your makeup, Mummy?" Sonny gave the baby bottle filled with milk to Connor and faced her daughter.

"Erm, I guess so. Just be car-" Before she could complete her sentence, the enthusiastic girl pushed Sonny into a nearby chair.

"You're going to look just like me! We can be sisters!" Sarah began using a big brush to smear powder on her cheeks, what Sonny hoped to be blusher. One which is of a suitable color that is.

"I want to be a makeup artist when I grow up! I can help everybody look better and meet celebrities too!" She babbled on and on about being a makeup ariste.

"Ok, I'm done. Open your eyes!" Sarah took her hand off Sonny's face and looked at her mother expectantly.

"Its-it's unusual!" Sonny had no other words to use. She looked like a purple elephant with yellow eyes. And what was that giant sparkly line slashed across her face? It looked like nail polish! 'We can discuss further career prospects when she gets older', Sonny thought.

That instant, the doorbell rang and out appeared her husband, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Daddy, daddy, look what I did to mummy! Isn't she beautiful?" Sarah jumped on her daddy and asked.

Chad looked up from the pile of mail her was holding in her hand and stifled a giggle. He gently hoisted Sarah off his back and said, " It's.. unusual."

"But that's what mummy said!" She looked up into her daddy's eyes and smiled.

Sonny took the chance to give them some father-daughter bonding time and checked in on Connor.

'Oh he's asleep!' She carried Connor to the little baby crib that the couple had recently bought, along with tons of new toys to keep their little bundle of joy happy.

Sonny was on the way to the kitchen when she passed by the toilet. She happened to glance at the mirror and realized that she still hadn't wiped off her makeup.

In the process of gently washing her face, she heard her husband's familiar voice at the back.

"So, you had a nice makeover today darling?" She heard him ask. She quickly washed the rest of the makeup off her face and looked up. Chad's face still took her breath away after all those years.

"Yes, well yes I did. And you?" Sonny replied. Chad had just been appointed the new director of Nico's next action film.

"Yea, it was good. Well, except for Devon, of course. He's such a diva." Chad said.

They shared a little kiss before Sarah came barging in. "Mummmmmm, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Well, you'll just have to find out then!" Sonny told her. "Now go wait in the dining room."

Chad looked at Sonny and smiled. It was just how he saw his future. With a family who loved him and he loved unconditionally.

Sonny looked back at Chad. "What are you smiling about, Chip Drama Pants?"

"You. And what's up with the weird nickname you Randoms keep calling me?" Chad challenged.

In the background, she could hear Sarah complaining about her hunger.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you if you're lucky. Right now I've got a dinner to cook." With a flick of her hair, she sauntered away.


End file.
